What's In A Name?
by I Am Not a Human Being
Summary: Anakin and Padme contemplate over baby names.


**I don't own Star Wars. Or the name "Charleena." **

**No offense to anyone named "Charleena" out there...**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on Coruscant, casting an orange hue across the city-planet.<p>

Padmé and Anakin sat out in the balcony of 500 Republica, enjoying that sunset.

Anakin had his arm draped over Padmé's shoulder. She rested her cheek on his chest.

"Ani?"

"Yeah?"

Padmé smiled, running her hand over her large belly. "I was wondering… Don't you think we should pick names for our baby soon?"

Anakin smiled and felt his wife's stomach, "How long?"

Padmé shrugged, "I found out I was two months pregnant right after you left."

Anakin sighed and removed his arm around Padmé, "I wish we could have gone through the beginning together."

Padmé smiled, "Well, we still have two months?"

Anakin nodded and smiled, "So, what will her name be?"

Padmé bit her lip, "_Her?_"

Anakin nodded, "Yes, our daughter."

Padmé chuckled, "Ani, I think it's a boy."

Anakin shook his head playfully, "Oh, Padmé…"

Padmé raised an eyebrow, "Ani, it's my mother's intuition that I'm carrying a boy."

"Yes, but it's my Jedi instinct that you're carrying a girl." Anakin retorted.

Padmé shook her head, smiling. "I don't think so."

Anakin nodded, putting his hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright, how about this: we're having twins!"

Padmé gasped, "Don't even joke about that! I could never handle twins!"

Anakin chuckled, "Fine, fine, we'll just give one away."

Padmé's eyes widened and she lightly slapped her husband's arm, "I'll have ten children and never give one away!"

Anakin laughed, "I was kidding, Padmé! Honestly!"

Padmé shook her head, "I can't trust you with my children."

"You mean _our_ children." Anakin corrected, grinning.

Padmé laughed, rolling her eyes, "I'm so excited! I never imagined myself becoming a mother…"

"Neither have I…" Anakin smiled, "I mean, to be a father…"

Padmé laughed and kissed Anakin on the cheek.

Anakin smiled, "So, what are we going to name our twins?"

"Anakin!"

"Fine, fine." Anakin laughed, "What are we going to name our _son_?"

"You're saying that like it's a joke." Padmé accused, "I _know_ we are having a son."

"Okay, okay, whatever you want…"

Padmé shook her head, "It's not what I _want_, it's what I _know._"

"That's what I meant, Angel."

Padmé looked up at the stars, pondering. "I want to name him…"

"Anakin Skywalker Jr." Anakin interjected, grinning.

Padmé just laughed out loud.

Anakin sighed, smiling. "You're right… Once Obi-Wan's shock has died about me being married and all, he would say that one Anakin Skywalker is enough."

Padmé laughed again.

"So, what will it be?" Anakin asked.

"Well… I really like the name—" Padmé began

"Hold on," Anakin interrupted again.

Padmé sighed, "What?"

"Okay, continue." Anakin smiled.

Padmé rolled her eyes, "You're purposely trying to be annoying."

Anakin just grinned, "I was afraid of what you might say. But, please. Go ahead."

Padmé laughed, "I _really_ like the name Luke."

Anakin sat there, a smile slowly etching on to his face. "Luke? Luke Skywalker…"

Padmé grinned, "It's so right!"

Anakin nodded, "Okay, I like it."

"Jedi Master Luke Skywalker." Padmé joked, smiling.

Anakin sighed, "Maybe someday… But I'm going to have to resign being a Jedi once they're born."

Padmé pouted, "Surely, there must be a way… Hold on, _they?_"

Anakin nodded, "The Skywalker twins."

Padmé rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll play along. What do you want our girl to be named, then?"

Anakin smiled, "Well, it has to correspond with the name Luke well. Like, we can't name our daughter 'Charleena' or something like that."

Padmé raised an eyebrow, "Luke and Charleena?"

"Exactly." Anakin said, "It would be terrible. Our daughter would forever hate us."

Padmé laughed.

"I like the name Leia." Anakin said at last.

"Mmm." Padmé smiled, resting her cheek on Anakin's chest once more, "Me too… Luke and Leia."

"But what if they are both girls? Or boys?" Anakin wondered, "Or triplets?"

Padmé smiled and shook her head, "No… This is it."

* * *

><p><strong>This story sort of corresponds with my other fanfic, <em>The Apprentice<em>. Thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
